The Dogs
The Dogs in Silent Hill are plenty. Most Silent Hill games have a Dog in one form or another so this page will be dedicated to all five dogs from the Silent Hill series Groaner/Wormhead thumb|100px|The Groaner|leftthumb|100px|The Wormhead|rightThe Groaner and the Wormhead are both featured in Silent Hill. The Groaner is found in Silent Hill during daylight and usually travel in packs of two or three. They are hairless, skinny dogs that walk around looking for meat. They attack by jumping at Harry, aiming for the face but that can also bite at his ankles. The Wormhead looks the same but they have worms covering their heads. These wander around Alternate Silent Hill and have the same method of attacking. The Groaner/Wormhead represents Alessa's fear of Dogs after she was bit by one as a child. Doublehead thumb|100px|left|The Double HeadThe Double Head is featured in Silent Hill 3 and they also travel in packs of three or four. The Double Head is so named because their heads are split down the middle and their tongues hang out involuntarily. Like the Dogs from Silent Hill, they are also bound with bandages. The Double Head attacks by biting Heather and you'll always know when one is around because they let out a huge howl to attract the attention of the other Double Heads running around. They can easily be distracted by lumps of meat and Jerky so in some cases you should just be able to run around them. The Double Head also represents Alessa's dislike of Dogs but it also represents the split personality of Heather/Alessa. The bandages may represent the suffering Alessa went through when she was burnt. Sniffer Dog thumb|100px|right|The Sniffer DogThe Sniffer Dog is featured in Silent Hill 4. These cannibalistic dogs hang around in groups of three or four and both Female and Male dogs occur. The Female tends to be smaller and darker in colour than their male counterparts and they have no eyes unlike the Males. The Females tend to be smarter and more vicious than the Male Sniffers. They detect Henry much faster than the Males who tend to walk past Henry at times. Both attack in the same way, pouncing at Henry targeting his legs rather than his face. Like Alessa, Walter had a bad experience with dogs after being bit by one when he was little. The Sniffer represents how Walter sees Dogs, scary and vicious. Feral thumb|100px|right|The FeralThe Feral is featured in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Again, they travel in packs and can be seen feeding on carcasses around Silent Hill and Shepherds Glen. The are skinless animals with long, sharp teeth. They are much quicker than the previous dogs in the series and they'll pounce on Alex and knock him to the ground where they'll bite at his neck. They are representative of Adam Shepherd's hunting hobby. Alex finds a picture of a similar looking animal in Adam's hunting room. Trivia *'360 owners:' After killing your first Feral in Homecoming, you'll achieve an Achievement called "Eddie's Legacy". This is a reference to Eddie Dombrowski who killed a dog in Silent Hill 2. External Links Silent Hill Wikia (Groaner) Silent Hill Wikia (Wormhead) Silent Hill Wikia (Double Head) Silent Hill Wikia (Sniffer Dog) Silent Hill Wikia (Feral)